Worst Christmas Ever
by Hannah Banana 1456
Summary: Nina is conviced that she is about to have the worst Chrismas of her life. Can something change her mind?
1. Chapter 1

**I've been waiting to write a holiday story and because holiday time is right around the corner, I decided to finally attempt one! After this I'm going to post the story I promised at the end of 'I Declare War'. I don't own House of Anubis, Thanks for reading!**

**Nina's Pov**

I finally get to see my gran again for Christmas! I was so excited! Right now, I was in the middle of packing my trunk to leave later. I knew that I should have packed earlier but I was kind of distracted. You see, after prom, Fabian and I got kind of awkward around each other. We don't even look each other in the eyes much anymore. Although, every once in a while, I catch him sneaking peaks at me.

I'm not talking about weird, perverted, peaks. I'm talking about like when you're taking notes in class or 'listening' to a teacher and you see a guy out of the corner of your eye looking at you and you don't react and just let them keep looking. Personally, that's just one of the ways I "flirt". I let guys look at me, I smile a lot around guys I like and laugh a lot. Although, that last one I can't really control.

I tucked in a pair of balled up socks into my trunk and kept doing so into all of my socks were in there, safe and sound. I don't know why but, I was really nervous about going home but I also couldn't wait to go back home like everyone else. Amber, Mick, Mara, Jerome, Patricia and Alfie already left to go home. Fabian was staying here because his Uncle Ade was introducing Trudy to the rest of the family over Christmas so they were all coming here to spend the holidays. Victor went off on "business". I think he was going to go finish his bucket list.

Once I was finished packing, I went downstairs to check the weather channel to see what it will be like when I touchdown back home. I ran downstairs and into the living area. I grabbed the remote of the coffee table and plopped down onto one of the big, purplish brown leather couches. I flipped the TV on and searched through the channels. I put the weather channel on.

_… So everyone planning to travel the Western New York and Western Pennsylvania area better think again, all airports have been closed down due to weather..._

WHAT? _I _was traveling to Buffalo! We're used to seven FEET of snow! How could they close the airport?

"AHHH!" I growled

I turned the T.V off and stomped back up to my room. This was the worst Christmas EVER!


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own House of Anubis!**

Fabian's Pov

I was just minding my own business in my bedroom, reading a book, when I heard "_Agh!" _then a really loud _"Bmph!" _like a door slamming. Was Trudy upset? Was _Nina _upset? _Nah, _I thought _They're like the two happiest people on Earth, It must be the wind. _A better assumption was it was the ghost of Christmas Past coming to collect me in the night and he/she just got here unexpectedly early.

But then I thought about it, this house held an Ancient Egyptian Curse for a hundred years before being lifted by a magic cup. Nothing was impossible, especially ghosts. A shiver went down my spine at the thought of the House being haunted. _Why couldn't we have gotten the non-haunted, not creepy at all house down the path? _

I got up, just to check. I put _The Hunger Games _down (which I probably wasn't ever going to be able to finish because I've been trying to for the past 3 months and something has always got in the way) on my pillow and walked/stumbled through the clothes carpet that had accumulated over the last time Trudy had done laundry. I fell out into the hall and looked around.

Everything looked normal and not possessed by ghosts. I hopped up the stairs and heard a very faint _"huh,heh,hm" _, it was somebody crying coming from the girls hall. I walked into the crying corridor as it got a little louder as I got closer to the source. It was coming from Nina and Amber's room.

Because Amber had already left to go on her ski trip in the Alps, I figured it was Nina. I nocked softly on the door, _"tuh, tuh, tuh" _in three short crisp notes. It was the nock we used when we were going up to the attic late at night to search for clues.

The crying turned into sniffles behind the muffled door, and I heard one loud sniff before the door swung open to reveal a very… damp… Nina. She looked so different. She had thin, black, mascara trails running down her cheeks that she was rubbing at. Her eyes were red and puffy, her hair was a tangled brush. She was genuinely depressed.

Just looking at her made me want to give her a hug. I had only seen her cry once before, on her first day here and this was by far worse.

I slung my arm around her and lead her out of her door way and back into her room. I sat her down on her bed and let her cry on to my shoulder. I knew not to ask what was wrong just then so I just let her cry until she was ready to tell me what was wrong.

As she cried I found it actually a little sweet that she was comfortable enough to cry on my shoulder. Although, she was _crying _so it was bitter-sweet.

Eventually, she pulled herself together enough to stop crying and just lean on me. She sniffled and choked out;

"I can't get home"

"What?" I asked as softly as I could, rubbing her back

"There was a huge storm where I live and all the airports are closed for the next week to collect the damage" she coughed

"Well, you are welcome here. You can spend Christmas with my family! They're allot of fun!" I piped

"Thanks" she attempted a smiled

"Don't, Nina I wouldn't let you spend the holidays alone" I smiled "Now, let's get you cleaned up and we can go down stairs and watch Christmas movies"

"Alright" she made an effort to give me a big smile and then she got up.

I followed her to the bathroom although, I stood outside the closed door I could help but wonder what she was doing in there.

` I made a promise to myself right then that I would make sure Nina had a great Christmas.


	3. Chapter 3

Nina's Pov

Fabian and I sat on the couch, watching A Christmas Story and waiting for his family to arrive. Right now, poor Ralphy had just gotten his brand new pink bunny pajamas. Fabian and I were chuckling when the doorbell rang. They were here.

Fabian got up to answer; I just stayed on the couch. He would probably be welcoming them all and giving them hugs and so caught up in his family he wouldn't even notice me standing there. But before he left the room to answer the door he looked at me and asked;

"Aren't you coming?" like it was obvious

` "Really?" I asked

"Of course, your part of the Rutter family this Christmas" _Hmm… Nina Rutter? _I liked the sound of that

"Alright" I smiled

I crawled off the couch and followed Fabian to the door. I felt like I was meeting the inlaws when really, Fabian and I were just friends. Before this morning, it had been really awkward betwwen us but, now…. I don't know… We've been acting more like a couple. I had been soaking up every minute of it.

We had a really couple-ey flour fight when we help make Christmas cookies with Trudy, We snuggled on couch and watched Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer and because of Fabian, I was with a family on Christmas, even this far from home.

Fabian opened the door to Uncle Ade, A woman that looked like she was around in her fifties an elderly woman with bluish grayed hair and the same amazing eyes as Fabian's. Uncle Ade held the old woman's hand and helped her up the small step into the house, the other woman followed.

"Fabian, my boy! How've you been?" Uncle Ade asked

Fabian gave Ade a hand shake and laughed;

"Great, Oh! You remember Nina, right? There was… a little mix up … and she'll be spending Christmas with us! I hope you don't mind"

"Of course we don't mind, the more the merrier" Ade smiled "Nina," he looked at me "Let me introduce you!" he pointed at the old woman and said; "That is Joan Rutter, Fabian's grandmother. I promise you'll she's hard to forget" he chuckled, then, he pointed to the other woman "This is Diane Rutter, Fabian's mother. You may have heard of her before? She wrote the Forever May series"

"Oh my gosh! That was you? I loved those books! Please tell me Brody isn't dead in the next book!" I pleaded

"My lips are sealed" she laughed

I looked at Diane; she wore a black buttoned sweater and red middle-agey pants. Classic author, book lining outfit.

"Oh dear lord!" Fabian laughed "You read them?"

"Of course! I've read them all like nine times, it's like my Twilight" I smiled

"Well there goes my hope to have a non- Forever May holiday" he chuckled, I knew he was kidding. Wasn't he?

Trudy walked in from the living room and smiled when she saw Ade;

"Ade! You're here early!" she smiled

"I hope that's not a problem" he frowned

"Of course not!" she smiled "Nina? I thought your car left hours ago!"

` "Um… There was a storm back home and the airports are closed for the week, so I'm here" I smiled

"Fabian? Why didn't you tell us you had a lady?" asked Joan

I gasped, Trudy and Ade just chuckled

"Oh!" Fabian stuttered "She's not… I'm not… We aren't-"

"Out with it boy!" Joan commanded

"We're just friends" I piped

"Sure" she nodded


	4. Chapter 4

Nina's Pov

There was a long pause of awkward silence until finally;

"Why don't you show us to our rooms?" asked Diane

"Of course!" Trudy answered

Fabian and I grabbed the bags from the porch and closed the door, stopping the clod breeze that had been adding to the awkwardness. Fabian and I split up, He led Ade to Jerome and Alfie's bedroom and I led Diane and old Joan up stairs to Patricia and Mara's room. Too be honest, thinking about Fabian's little old gran sleeping in Patricia's black gothic side of the room was kind of hilarious.

I opened the door too their room and led them in. Joan plopped onto Mara's bed with a loud 'ugh' and began removing her shoes. Diane however, helped me help them unpack. As I put a pair of very hideous, thick, wool sweaters in a drawer Diane asked;

"So where are you from?"

"Niagara Falls, New York" I smiled

"So might I ask why you attend classes all this way from home?" she asked

"Um…" I paused, nobody had ever asked before "You see, My school offered me a scholarship to attend here because I was top of the class. I excepted it and, well… Here I am!" I laughed

"Where's Fabian's dad?" I asked

"He and I divorced when little Fabian was young" she frowned

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" I had no idea where I was going with that sentence so, I just decided to drop it.

"Aren't your parents going to be missing you this Christmas? I could bare to go without seeing Fabian"

"Oh…" my heart sunk "They're umm…" my eyes started to swell up with tears "I'll be right back"

I fled the room, closed the door and ran to the bathroom. I let the tears trinkle down my cheeks and sat on the floor next to the bath tub until I heard footsteps outside. A door opened in the hall and somebody walked down the hall and wasn't hearable any more. It must have been Joan or Diane looking for Fabian to explain why crazy Nina stormed out of the room.

A few minutes later, I heard more muffled footsteps coming closer. They stopped.

_"She went in here" said a muffled Diane_

_ "What did you say?" asked a muffled Fabian_

_ "I'm not sure! I asked if her parents are missing her!" explained Diane_

_ "Oh, Mom! Her parents passed away when she was little, she lives with her grandmother. Her parents are a really touchy subject for her" he was so sweet_

The door cracked open and Fabian walked in. He saw me crying on the floor and knelt down infront of me. He opened his arms and I crawled into his grip. He held me as I cried, not saying a word. I cried into him until I couldn't anymore and started to sniffle.

"Are you alright?" he asked

"I don't know" I sighed

"Well, I want to make sure you're ok. I hate seeing you cry, is there anything I could do to make you feel better?" he asked

"Well, a couple days ago, I was going through my box of dvds and I found my favorite movie of all time. Watch it with me?" I asked

"Of course, what is it?"

"The Newsies" I smiled just the thought of the song _Carrying The Banner _

"I have never even heard of that" he laughed "Let's go" he smiled


	5. Chapter 5

Fabian's Pov

Nina was snuggled up on my chest, devouring herself in _Newsies. _The movie, if you haven't seen it, takes place in 1889 New York City. "Newsies" are paper boys who were from the ages of 10 to 18 who were mostly orphans that lived in a News Boy Lodging House. They go on strike after William Pulitzer raises the price for the Newsies to buy the papers to sell. Oh, did I mention? It's a Disney musical.

Nina loved it and new every word of every song. She mumbled the lyrics as she was safe cuddled on my chest. Before Nina and I put the movie in, we decided to put our 'pj's' (as she called them ) on. Nina took off her make up (still looking beautiful) and put her hair back.

That right there felt right. It felt like I could stay that way for the rest of eternity. I lay with my head on one of the arm rests and my torso and legs were taking up the majority of the sofa. Nina was cuddled ontop of me and had her head using my chest as a pillow. We didn't even have to worry about anyone walking in because they all left for a few hours to finish their Christmas shopping.

Another song came on and Nina began to sing hum the words;

_"High times, low times…" _

"Nina?" I asked

"Hm?"

"Why do you like this movie so much?" I asked

"Well" she propped herself up and looked at my in the eyes "After my parents passed away, my gran was trying really hard to perk me back up. I was at a neighbor's garage sale and found an old VHS copy and bought it with what little allowance money I had. I don't know why but it looked interesting with of the bright yellows and oranges and dancers on it. I brought it home and realized that most of these kids didn't even have someone like my gran to take care of them and they still seemed to be really happy. I guess it's because it told me that you don't need parents to have a family" she smiled

My eyes felt like tearing up.

"Don't feel bad!" she smiled

"I'm just amazed at how much you can overcome" I smiled

"Thanks" she beamed

"So… You want to go decorate the tree?" I asked

"Um… Sure! Why not?" she laughed


	6. Chapter 6

Nina's Pov

I hung another ginger bread ornament and sung out _Frosty the Snowman._ Fabian and I were hanging ornament on the (plastic)tree and singing Christmas songs in the living room while Diane and Joan drank (Irish) coffee on the couch. Ade and Trudy were in the kitchen wrapping presents (and flirting).

I put gingey on the tree and grabbed another ornaments out of the box. Fabian was on the other side of the tree stringing tinsel and separating branches, singing along with me.

"I really am sorry about earlier, Nina" Diane said

"It's fine, you didn't know" I smiled at her

I put the finishing touch on and then, I was done.

"Finished!" I peeped

` "Alright, well I have some presents to wrap so, I'll be in my room. No Peaking!" warned Fabian

I still had presents to wrap too. I hadn't bought anything for Diane and Joan because I thought I wouldn't even meet them, I hadn't gotten anything for Ade either. _Maybe Fabian will let me tag onto his presents… _I thought to myself. I had bought a present that I was just going to leave for Trudy when I left but now, I can give her brand new cookie cutter set to her in person. I was going to do the same with Fabian's guitar pick.

I knew Fabian wanted that pick badly when I saw him practically panting over the engraved strumming tool that read _Hello _on one side and _Good Bye _on the other ( Fabian's a big Beatles fan). He didn't buy it because it was really rare (not to mention expensive) so, he left it in the store window.

Little did he know I sold my silver necklace chain to come back and buy it for him the next day while he was in class and I had a free period.

I looked at the clock above the fire place, 10:40. I already felt like going to bed. I said goodbye to Diane and Joan and went up to my room. But then, I realized I had to say goodnight to Fabian. He was the one who's been keeping me together all day, he deserved a good night.

I walked into the boys hall and knocked on Fabian's door;

"Just a second!" he called back

I heard some paper being crumpled, some drawers being opened then, the door swung open.

"Hi" I smiled

"Yes?" he asked

"I wanted to say good night" I smiled

"Is that it?" he laughed

"Well, no. I also wondered if I could use Mick's bed? I don't want to sleep in my creepy room all by myself!" I whined

"The all mighty chosen one, afraid of the dark? Well… alright" he chuckled

I figure that why not take a risk. It wasn't a very big one but, what the heck? It was Christmas.

I walked into the room, behind Fabian and crawled onto Mick's bed. I then discovered that Mick eats in bed because what do I pull out from under the cover? A candy bar wrapper!

"Eww…" I laughed, throwing the candy wrapped off the bed.

"Yeah, Mick's not the cleanest bloke" he laughed

"I can't sleep in this!" I whinned

"Come here" he patted on his bed

"You sure?" I asked

He nodded

I crawled onto his bed, he grabbed a blanket and a pillow from the closet and made a bed on the floor next to his actual bed.

"Now I feel bad" I frowned

"Don't" he smiled

"Come here" I opened my arms

He got up and I gave him a hug. He was making this Christmas actually pretty nice. Scratch that, he was making this Christmas _amazing. _


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own the Beatles or House of Anubis (Although, how great would that be?)**

Fabian's Pov

I woke up on the floor, all sprawled out. I opened my eyes and licked my lips, attempting to get the taste of morning breath away. That was one of the worst tastes in the world, the best being that one time where Nina kissed me. That was the single best taste and feeling ever.

I propped myself on my knees to check on the angel but she wasn't there. In her place was a little slip of paper that read _Fabian _on the side facing up. I picked up the note and read it;

_Dear Fabian;_

_ I had to finish wrapping presents and I couldn't get to sleep until I knew they were finished because I knew I would just push it off more and more until I'd eventually forget about it until last minute and have to wrap in newspaper because I didn't have a time to do a quality wrap job. _

_ Anyway, If I'm not here, I probably went back to my room because I didn't have the effort or energy to sneak back in here and I didn't want to wake you up so… _

_ Love always, Nina_

I put the card down. _Love always? _I asked myself _did she just say she loved me? Nah, she probably meant it like 'good bye' or something like that… _

I got up and stumbled out the door and down the hall and up the stairs to check on Nina. I crept down the hall making sure not to disturb anybody. I knocked softly on Nina's door once I reached it. I heard her soft padding of foot steps get closer until the door handle moved the side and the door was slowly pulled open.

"Happy Christmas Eve!" I smiled

"Oh yeah, that's today" she laughed

"So what are you up to?" I asked

"I was… nothing" she looked away, back into the room

"What would that nothing be?" I asked

"Nothing" I knew she was hiding something

I pick Nina up and moved her to the side and went into her room. Everything looked normal. Then, I saw a book with sheet music on it (open to one of the pages) and an acoustic guitar on her bed. I walked closer ignoring her "please, don't laugh's".

Once I got a closer look I saw the page was "Here Comes The Sun" by none other than The Beatles. The song was one of my favorites, I knew every word.

"Here comes the sun?" I asked

"I knew it was your favorite song so I got up last night and worked on it until I got it right so I could play it for you, _Tomorrow" _ she blushed

"Well, let's hear it!" I clapped

"You sure?" she asked

"Positive, If you mess up, what's the worst I could do?" I asked

"Alright but, don't laugh!" she smiled

She picked up the guitar, put it into playing position and looked down at her fingers;

"Here comes the sun

Here comes the sun, and I say

It's all right

Little darling, it's been a long cold lonely winter

Little darling, it feels like years since it's been here

Here comes the sun

Here comes the sun, and I say

It's all right

Little darling, the smiles returning to the faces

Little darling, it seems like years since it's been here

Here comes the sun

Here comes the sun, and I say

It's all right

Sun, sun, sun, here it comes

Sun, sun, sun, here it comes

Sun, sun, sun, here it comes

Sun, sun, sun, here it comes

Sun, sun, sun, here it comes

Little darling, I feel that ice is slowly melting

Little darling, it seems like years since it's been clear

Here comes the sun

Here comes the sun, and I say

It's all right

Here comes the sun

Here comes the sun, and I say

It's all right

It's all right"

I clapped and whistled. She was great. She has beautiful, low alto voice that sound just like Florence from Florence and the Machine. I gave her a hug

"That was fantasic" I smiled

"Thanks" she smiled back

We were still close and I looked at her in the eyes. I moved a piece of hair (well, more like a clump) out of her eyes then I…

**TO BE CONTINUED!**


End file.
